Story of us
by loveandloyalty365
Summary: A beautiful bunny named bonnie is always getting abused or used by her boyfriend (chase the coyote) but she doesn't know why he is doing this. Until she gets help from her friends chica foxy and the one and only freddy fazbear who comes in her life and does everything he or they can to help her. Note-this will contain a little foxy x chica
1. why not support the couple?

_**bonnie the bunny and freddy fazbear shall soon find love! if you love this couple either give me a woot woot in the comments or vote on this story i don't mind both**_

_**\- yours truly love and loyalty365**_


	2. chapter one- my abuse story

_**chapter 1 is here hope you enjoy it...**_

**_~no one's pov~_**

_It was a beautiful day in California, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, children playing with each other while laughing and having a good time. But for a bunny named bonnie and her boyfriend chase the coyote, it was a whole other story. Bonnie was doing a lot and i mean a lot of house cleaning while her boyfriend was sitting down watching tv relaxing like he has nothing better to do with life._

_**~End of pov~**_

_**chase**__\- hey baby...after your done cleaning make me a sandwich will you?_

_**bonnie**__-_ _(__**sigh**__)_ _sure whatever_

_**chase**__\- (__**glares at her**__) what was that? _

_~she starts getting afraid~_

_**bonnie**__\- uh...uh nothing chase_

_**chase**__\- hmm that's more like it...just don't get smart with me again my house my rules_

_~she then goes back to cleaning, after about a good 20 minutes she was done. At first she was revealed but then she realized that chase still wanted his sandwich. She didn't want to make him one but she had to unless chase will lose his temper and go off on her, so she just made him his sandwich. Once she finished she went over to him~_

_**bonnie**\- here you go chase enjoy!_

_~she sets the plate down on the coffee table that they had. He looks at the sandwich then looks at bonnie in disgust~_

_**chase**\- i asked for a turkey sandwich _

_**bonnie**\- you never told me what kind of sandwich you wanted!_

_**chase**\- what did i tell you about raising your voice at me...go make another sandwich or you don't want to know what will happen if you don't_

_**bonnie**\- NO!_

_~chase then gets very angry and slaps bonnie hard, she falls on the ground as tears come out of her eyes, he looks down at her and says...~_

_**chase**\- next time it will be much worse_

_~he walks off and out of the house and drives away in his car, who knows when he will come back, as long as he wasn't here bonnie was glad, she ran off into the bathroom to the bathroom to go clean her self up. Her face still hurts from the slap.~_

_ ~**bonnies** **pov**~_

_(Sniffs) Why does he do this to me? was it something i said or did (sigh) what am i gonna do? i can't keep living like this. Maybe i can ask chica she will know what to do, after all she is the one person who i know that know's everything._

_~**End** **of** **pov**~_

_~Bonnie grabbed her purse which had her iPhone, makeup, keys and etc...she got into her convertible and drove all the way to chica's house which was about 10 minutes away from her. When she got their she went straight to her door and knocked it. Chica came at the door 1 minute later.~_

_**chica**\- oh hi bonnie come in!_

_**bonnie**\- thanks._

_~they both sat down on the couch~_

_**chica**\- so what's up?_

_**bonnie**\- it's another chase problem_

_**chica**\- (sigh) bonnie we have been over this why not just dump him and leave him for good_

_**bonnie**\- he told me if i ever tried that he will kick me out...his house his rules _

_**chica**\- you can come stay with me (smiles)_

_**bonnie**\- no no i couldn't i would just be taking space_

_**chica**\- non-sense besides i need a little company anyway _

_**bonnie**\- really? oh thank you chica (hugs)_

_**chica**\- (hugs back) no problem...that's what best friends are for_

_~it was nearly night time~_

_**bonnie**\- well i'm gonna go tell him_

_**chica**\- remember you don't care what he says...just get your stuff and go ill be here_

_**bonnie**\- ok...bye see you if the plan goes well_

_~with that she left chica's house to go back to her abusive boyfriend's house, when she got their she saw his car. He must be home~_

_**bonnie**\- just say it...just say it_

_~she get's out of the car, takes a deep breath, and goes inside the house to see chase drunk?~_

_**chase**\- oh heeeeeeey *hic* bonnie *hic* bunny *hic* cute little bunny bunny_

_**bonnie**\- oh great chase...your drunk...unbelievable _

_~she couldn't tell him now he was too drunk, so she to leave a note for him before he left~_

_**chase**\- no i'm *hic* not_

_**bonnie**\- well you are sure acting like it_

_**chase**\- listen let's just *hic* go to bed_

_**bonnie**\- no you can...i'm sleeping on the couch_

_~chase pushes bonnie into the wall leaving a dent and towers over her~_

_**chase**\- I SAID LET'S GO TO BED!_

_**bonnie**\- ok fine (fights back tears)_

_~bonnie could not take this, she had to leave him, for good!. They soon went to their room to call it a night and go to sleep, after they changed into their pj's they went to bed and fell asleep, except bonnie, she pretended to sleep just so she could fool chase, she whispered to herself quietly~_

_**bonnie**\- ok time for phase two of my plan_

_~she quietly got out of bed and began to pack every single one of her items, once she finished she put her stuff in the back of her car. Once she was finished she got in, started up the car then drive all the way to chica's. Once she got their she got her stuff and went to chica's door and knocked loud enough for chica to hear~_

_**chica**\- bonnie? what are you doing here? it's late_

_**bonnie**\- i snuck out and came here _

_**chica**\- huh?...oh oooh...come on in...i can set up the couch for you_

_**bonnie**\- thank you._

_~bonnie settled down her things and waited for chica to finish making the couch extra comfy~_

_**chica**\- oops i almost forgot_

_~she went to get a cover with a pillow and came back a few seconds later~_

_**chica**\- here you go... i made sure make it extra comfy just for you..goodnight!_

_**bonnie**\- thanks and goodnight_

_~chica went to her room to go to sleep while bonnie got all snuggle on the couch and fell asleep~_

_~The next morning~_

_~chase wakes up and finds bonnie not next to him, at first he thought she was in the bathroom or something, but then he saw most of her stuff gone, he finds a not on the dresser saying...''dear chase i am leaving you forever, you are always abusing me and i don't know why cya!''~_

_**chase**\- BOOOOOONNNNNIE!_

**done did you like it? i hope you did bye!**

**-your truly love and loyalty365 **


	3. Chapter two- Laying low for a while

_**happy Sunday everyone i bring you a chapter...**_

**_~chase's pov~_**

_SHE LEFT ME?! ooooh when i find her she is so dead! i told her to never leave me otherwise . .PROBLEMS!_

**_~End of pov~_**

**_~meanwhile at chica's house~_**

_~bonnie woke up looking around at her surroundings. She starts to remember leaving chase almost in the middle of the night to come stay at chica's. She then got a text message from her phone saying~_

_**bonnie**\- From chase ''If you don't come back to this house you are so dead you hear me dead!''_

_~bonnie started get nervous stomachaches, she was very scared. She decided to see if chica was awake yet, when she went to her room she was still knocked out. Man that chicken can sleep~_

_**bonnie**\- well since she is still knocked out i guess i could make some breakfast_

_~so she did about 10 minutes later she was cooking eggs sausage bacon grits pancakes and french toast, while she was cooking their was knock at the door. She was about to answer it but she thought it might be chase coming to take her back and make sure she doesn't escape this time. Luckily she looked through the window and it wasn't chase it was a big strong looking crown bear, she let out a sigh in relieve as she opened the door~_

_**bonnie**\- um...hello their...can i help you?_

_**freddy**\- yes um hi i'm chica's friend freddy and her neighbor...i was just coming borrow a cup of sugar please?_

_~bonnie stared at the bear, noticing how nice he was being, and come to think of it he was kinda handsome~_

_**bonnie**\- bonnie...and sure you can have some su-_

**_f_**_**reddy**\- sorry for interrupting but are you cooking something because (**sniffs**) i think it's burning_

_~bonnie sniffed the air as well she went over to the stove and saw the sausages burning down like ashes. She quickly called chica and she came down in a flash~_

_**chica**\- BONNIE WHAT HAPPENED?!_

_**bonnie**\- I WAS COOKING UNTIL A GUY NAMED FREDDY CAME AN-_

_**chica**\- wait freddy is here?_

_she went over to the door and saw freddy just waiting on bonnie to bring the sugar since he felt like he was disturbing them~_

_**chica**\- freddy (**hugs him**)_

_**freddy**\- (**hugs back**) hi chica how you doing?_

_**chica**\- oh i'm fine what brings you?_

_**freddy**\- i just came to get some sugar...but it seems like you guys are busy i guess_

_**bonnie**\- sorry to interrupt but we have a burning sausage and smoke spreading across the house_

_**chica**\- oh right but before we tend to that problem i will go get your sugar freddy_

_~chica quickly ran to go get some sugar then came back and handed it to freddy~_

_**freddy**\- thank you i will be sure to bring it back. But do you guys need help?_

_**bonnie**\- uh we could use a little help i guess right chica?_

_**chica**\- yeah and when it's over with you want to stay over for breakfast?_

_**freddy**\- i guess i could stay, but first we have a burning meat to deal with_

_~as they tried to remove the burning sausage which was causing the smoke, it was sticking to the pan. So they decided one way to put it out ''water'' they put the pan in the sink, turned the facet and let the water cool down the sausage which was now ashes. A few minutes later the smoke started to clear up as the sun started beaming through the window~_

_**chica**\- phew finally thanks for the help freddy_

_**freddy**\- my pleasure chica and you must be bonnie correct?_

_**bonnie**-yes i am freddy was it?_

_**freddy**\- yes ma'am freddy fazbear_

_**chica**\- well aren't you two getting along well (smiles) you two can talk at the table while i fry up some new sausages since bonnie burnt the others (**smirks**)_

_**bonnie**\- (**blushes of embarrassment**) yeah..._

_~while chica started cooking more sausage freddy and bonnie decided to get to know each other better~_

_**freddy**\- so um bonnie...tell me about your self_

_**bonnie**\- oh uh well _

_~bonnie didn't want to tell him about her complicated relationship with her boyfriend and was happen that previous night so she decided to tell him other things~_

_**bonnie**\- well you see i'm a guitarist and sometimes a singer._

**_f_**_**reddy**\- oh you are?_

_**bonnie**\- yes...chica heard me sing and play my guitar once_

_**chica**\- yes i did and you were amazing_

_**bonnie**\- well you think so, but i don't_

_**chica**\- don't be silly bonnie of course you are_

_**freddy**\- she is probably right...i hope i get to hear you sing or play your guitar when ever you can_

_**bonnie**\- (**smiles**) thanks...well enough about me how about you freddy?_

_**freddy**\- me? i'm just a type of go to out to the gym guy with my friend foxy...oh no foxy! i was suppose bring him sugar already_

_**chica**\- ahh he will be fine...that pirate cutie can wait (smiles and blushes)_

**_f_**_**reddy**\- hmm i think we got someone here who is in love_

_**chica**\- what me nah come on freddy you know i'm just joking_

_**freddy**\- mmhmm_

_~suddenly there was a knock at the door, freddy offered to get the door. So he did and when he opened it foxy was standing there looking mad as ever~_

_**foxy**\- WHERE HAVE YE BEEN LAD?_

_**freddy**\- oh hey foxy_

_**foxy**\- don't ''hey foxy'' me...i have been waiting on you to bring the sugar so i can make some kool-aid_

_**freddy**\- well chica had a bit of a emergency when i came here so i decided to help her out_

_**foxy**-hmmm okay...where is the lass?_

_**freddy**\- in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast for her...me...and bonnie_

_**foxy**\- bonnie? who's bonnie?_

_**freddy**\- oh just one of chica's friend she never told us about i guess_

_**foxy**\- really? well i want to meet the lass!_

_~when they walked in the kitchen they saw chica fixing up their plates and bonnie humming to herself~_

_**chica**\- freddy who was at the- foxy?_

_**foxy**\- hi their lass...ye missed me? (**smirks**)_

_**chica**\- pssh haha very funny (**hugs him**)_

_**foxy**\- (**hugs back**) and you must be bonnie_

_**bonnie**\- yes...sorry for asking but who are you?_

_**foxy**\- the names foxy...foxy the pirate fox nice to meet you_

_**bonnie**\- um...thanks you too_

_**chica**\- well now since breakfast is done let's dig in shall we? luckily i made a extra plate for you foxy just in case_

_**foxy**\- aye thank you lass_

_**chica**\- it's my pleasure_

_~chica gave each and everyone one of them their plates as they began to dig in. She also gave them orange juice just in case anyone was thirsty. A few minutes later while everyone was finishing up another knock came at the door. This time offered to go get it, when she opened the door standing their was none other than ''chase''~_

_**bonnie**\- CHASE!_

_~chase grabs bonnie violently~_

**_c_**_**hase**\- I TOLD YOU TO COME BACK HOME...BUT NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!_

**_CLIFFHANGER GUYS WHAT WILL HAPPEN? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! man this was a long chapter o. o_**

**_-yours truly love and loyalty365_**


	4. Chapter three- I found you

**chapter 3 has arrived everyone i bet you are happy and the only reason i updated early is because i might not be able to update on Saturday so enjoy...**

_**bonnie**__\- OWW CHASE LET GO OF ME (screams)_

_**chase**__\- SHUT UP before i make you._

_~but she didn't she just kept screaming as chase slapped her making her fall on the floor in pain. Chica heard bonnie and decided to see what was happening~_

_**chica**__\- BONNIE ARE YOU- CHASE?!_

_**chase**__\- oh great it's you...out of the way duck you will just slow me down_

_~chica saw bonnie on the ground unconscious while her cheek had a cut and bleeding~_

_**chica**__\- GET AWAY FROM HER CHASE YOU ARE JUST MAKING HER FEEL EVEN WORSE...WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!_

_**chase**__\- WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? SHE IS THE ONE WHO LEFT ME WHEN I TOLD HER TO NEVER LEAVE._

_**chica**__\- AND YOU WONDER WHY SHE IS TRYING TO LEAVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS ARE ABUSING HER AND FOR NO REASON AT ALL._

_**chase**__\- listen duck... i don't have time fro you so get out of my business and i will get out of yours._

_**chica**__\- I AM A CHICKEN NOT A DUCK!_

_~just then chica pushed chase down on to the ground and started tackling him, chase pushed her off of him, got on top of her and started punching her in the face. Just then freddy and foxy came out and saw bonnie looking unconsious and getting getting punched~_

_**foxy**__\- YARG MATEY...WHO ARE YE AND WHAT TO YE BE DOING TO CHICA?_

_**chase**__\- it's obvious she is getting beat up by me are you blind?_

_~foxy felt some kind of anger in him, his eyes turned red as he started to clench his teeth. He had enough of this he then pounced on chase as they started wrestling eachother. Foxy used his hook to scratch up chase's face and by the looks of it was not a pretty sight. Once foxy was finished of this little game he jerked chase up and said~_

_**foxy**__\- never and i mean NEVER mess with chica again...DO YOU HEAR ME?_

_**chase**__\- yes...ow dude let me go._

_~foxy threw chase down as chase ran to his car and drove off. Chica on the other hand was hurting all over her face, she got up coughing as foxy helped her~_

_**foxy**__\- you okay chica?_

_**chica**__\- i'm fine i'm fine._

_**foxy**__\- you don't seem find come on i'll patch you up inside_

_**chica**__\- wait where is bonnie?_

_**foxy**__\- freddy has her right- freddy?_

_~little did they know freddy was carrying bonnie into chica's room. He knew chica wouldn't mind at all, once he settled her down he went into the bathroom to go get some alcohol band aid and tissue. He damped the tissue with a little alcohol and put it on her cut, and since she was unconscious she couldn't feel a thing. Once he finished her put the band aid over the cut, he then rubbed her cheek a little and said~_

_**freddy**__\- poor bonnie...why did this chase guy do this to?_

_~he then left to go where chica and foxy were in the kitchen. Foxy was helping chica with her wounds by doing the same thing freddy did to bonnie but it was hurting her very bad~_

_**chica**__\- ow...foxy!_

_**foxy**__\- i'm sorry...lass but it will help you...there you are freddy where did you go and where is bonnie?_

_**freddy**__\- i carried her into chica's room and aided her wound...chica who was that guy?_

_**chica**__\- (__**sigh**__) that was bonnie's Ex-boyfriend_

_**freddy**__\- Ex-boyfriend?_

_**chica**__\- yeah...he is the reason why she is staying here for a while...he is also the reason why we both are in pain right now._

_**foxy**__\- if i ever see that lad again...(__**growls**__)_

_**chica**__\- it's okay foxy he probably won't (mumbles) for a while...i just hope bonnie will wake up soon._

_**freddy**__\- i'm sure she will chica...all we can do is pray for her_

_**chica**__\- but she is my best friend...i can't live without her or any of you guys...i know she is strong but we have to be their for her or at least i have to._

_**freddy**__\- i understand chica...let's just give her some time to rest right now and see if she will wake up later...i hope._

**_~bonnie's pov in her thought's~_**

_w-where am i? all i remember is chase coming over and knocking me out hard core now i don't know what is happening...ugh...come on i need to wake up! I need to let chica and the other's know i'm okay. (sigh) I just hope they are okay as well._

**_~end of pov~_**

_**awh no bonnie plz wake up please? no? okay i guess next chapter or the one after that or never lol jk find out what happens next with...sorry if this short :P**_

_**-yours truly love and loyalty365**_


	5. Chapter four- friendship

**_may 30...has been a long while since i updated...sorry. Anyways enjoy_**

_**~no one's pov~**_

_it has been two hours since bonnie has been unconscious and chica was growing even more and more worried. But thanks to foxy he has been keeping calm. Being concerned for his friend freddy decided to go check on bonnie. She was still asleep, freddy sighed and walked out of the room but suddenly..._

_**~end of pov~**_

_**bonnie**__\- ugh...f-freddy?_

_**freddy**__\- bonnie? (__**smiles**__) your awake?_

_**bonnie**__\- yeah...ugh my head hurts _

_~As she got up she nearly falls. Not wanting to cause any more accidents freddy decided to help her~_

_**freddy**__\- here let me help._

_**bonnie**__\- (__**blushes**__) t-thank you freddy_

_**freddy**__\- my pleasure me lady_

_~bonnie giggles a little and then stops when she gazes in freddy's light blue ocean eyes while he was staring in her beautiful pink peaceful eyes. It was like the were both in each other's trance until they heard a voice that made everything stop. It was chica checking on freddy~_

_**chica**__\- FREDDY YOU OKAY UP THERE?_

_**freddy**__\- I'M FINE_

_**bonnie**__\- let's go downstairs?_

_**freddy**__\- yes._

_~when freddy came downstairs so did bonnie. And when chica saw bonnie she got so excited she went to go hug her best friend~_

_**chica**__\- yay bonnie is alive _

_**bonnie**__\- of course I am...what did you think I was gone forever?_

_**chica**__\- YES!...but now I know your not _

_**foxy**__\- awe the lassies be having a precious moment together_

_**freddy**__\- they must be very close_

_**foxy**__\- Aye lad they are...they are like sisters_

_**freddy**__\- I figured that._

_~bonnie and chica soon let go after that hug which seemed like forever. Foxy wanted to know more about this chase fellow~_

_**foxy**__\- not to put anyone in a mood but...what is the deal with chase?_

_bonnie- (__**sigh**__) he tried to come back for me_

_**foxy**__\- but why lass?_

_**bonnie**__\- he probably is coming back for me just so he can lock me up in a room so i can never escape again and just use me and abuse me...i don't wanna go back there._

_~bonnie then felt a flow of tears coming down as she began to cry silently. Chica was about to go help her friend when freddy stopped her with his arm signaling he will do something. He went up to bonnie hugging her while she was crying in his chest. With his soothing voice he was telling her everything will be alright and that chase will never hurt her. Instantly bonnie calmed down looked up at freddy as freddy looked at her just like they were doing earlier. Its like when they stare at each other the whole world just stops and all the attention is one them. But chica soon broke up what was happening between the bunny and bear~_

_**chica**__\- awe isn't that cute...bonnie and freddy together forever!_

_**bonnie**__\- (__**blushes**__) no we are not _

_**freddy**__\- (__**frowns**__) yeah what she said_

_**foxy**__\- i think chica is right...it looks like you two could have a thing for each other (__**smirks**__)_

_**freddy**__\- what about you and chica?_

_**foxy**__\- me and chica do not have a thing for each other_

_**freddy**__\- really? cause it sure do seem like it_

_**chica**__\- whatever freddy fazbear _

_**freddy**__\- and whatever to you miss chicken the chicken_

_~As they all were talking and chilling out it was nearing night time so foxy and freddy decided to leave the girls in peace. When they left chica went to go take a nice long shower in her room while bonnie used the other bathroom and took a shower as well thinking about what just happened today and her main thought was freddy. Freddy was very different from the other guys of the world. He was strong and confident about himself, but she also thought of him as a sweet and caring guy. Their was a question that soon popped in her head as she finished up her showering got into her pj's and got on the couch. Was she falling for the bear?~_

_**chapter finished and it seems like bonnie and freddy are growing a connection? who knows :3 lol byez**_

_**-yours truly love and loyalty365**_


	6. Chapter five- the park?

_**JUNE UPDATE :) enjoy**_

_**~bonnie's pov~**_

_After thinking for a long while i think i do have a just little feelings for freddy but how do i know if he will like me back?_

_**~end of pov~**_

_~bonnie wanted to think some more but due to her tiredness she couldn't think anymore tonight. So she just turned over and went to sleep. Meanwhile at freddy and foxy's house freddy was in his room laying on his been thinking. But about what? Just then foxy knocked on th door and walked inside~_

_**foxy**__\- aye matey what do ye be doing?_

_**freddy**__-...thinking._

_**foxy**__-about?_

_**freddy**__-Bonnie._

_**foxy**__\- aye what about her lad?_

_**freddy**__\- i don't know that's the problem_

_**foxy**__\- ye seem to be growing some type of feeling for her?_

_**freddy**__-no...yes...maybe i don't know. She does seem like a nice girl though._

_**foxy**__\- well...i suggest you take her out somewhere. You know get to know the lass better._

_**freddy**__\- i don't know about that_

_**foxy**__\- come on at least try?_

_**freddy**__-hmm...okay ill give it a shot...but where should i take her?_

_**foxy**__\- well you gotta keep it simple so how about the park? you guys can go on the bench and get to know each other while you are out there_

_**freddy**__\- (__**smiles**__) that seems perfect...ill go over to chica's first thing in the morning (__**yawns**__) but for now i think i better get some rest. But first may you please exit the door so i can change?_

_**foxy**__\- well of course i'm gonna leave no one wants to see you naked (mumbles and smirks) maybe bonnie._

_**freddy**__\- what was that?_

_**foxy**__\- nothing i'm going goodnight._

_**freddy**__\- night._

_~When foxy left closing the door behind him freddy went to his drawer to grab a shirt and boxer's to sleep for the night but of course he was going to take a shower before he changed...so he did. He went to the bathroom that was in his room. About five to ten minutes later he was done in the shower. Getting out he grabbed the towel dried off then put on his shirt and boxer's he picked out from earlier. When he was finished he stepped out of the bathroom and went into his bed and fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow will bring.~_

_**~chica's pov~**_

_I woke up to the bright sun shining in my face as i turned over and looked at the clock that read 7:30 not to early. So i got up out of my bed and stretched for five seconds while grabbing some close and heading out to the bathroom im my room to go freshen up. When i came out i felt refreshed and ready for the day. While waking out to the kitchen i noticed bonnie was on the couch still sleeping. I smiled then thought why didn't she just sleep in the guest room? Did i tell her about it? or she didn't want to sleep in their? I guess i will ask her when she wakes up but for now it's time to make some breakfast. I am a fast cooker so i was finished in like five minutes and the food was looking perfect. Just then bonnie happened to wake up stretching then coming into the kitchen then taking a seat_

_**~end of pov~**_

_**chica**__\- hey bonnie how did you sleep?_

_**bonnie**__\- (__**yawns**__) find i guess you could say (__**smiles**__)_

_**chica**__\- that's good to hear also how come you don't sleep in the guest room? the bed is nice and comfy._

_**bonnie**__\- you have a guest room? you never told me about it i guess._

_**chica**__-oh...well i guess that room can be available to you now (__**smiles**__)_

_**bonnie**__\- thanks...i see that breakfast is ready_

_**chica**__\- yes it is...you wanna eat now or?_

_**bonnie**__\- i will but first LET ME TAKE A SELFIE!_

_**A/N~ lol my bad here is what she really said**_

_**bonnie**__\- i will but first i'm gonna go change._

_**chica**__\- okay you do that i will-_

_~before chica could finish her sentence their was a knock at the door. Chica volunteered to go get it while bonnie got some clothes out her suit case an went the bathroom that was down the hall. When chica opened the door she saw freddy their~_

_**chica**__\- hi freddy what brings you here?_

_**freddy**__\- hello chica i just wanted to see if...bonnie wanted to go out to the park with me so i could get to know her better._

_**chica**__\- (__**smiles**__) i think she would love to...she is the bathroom now freshening up but you can wait for her if want to._

_**freddy**__\- sure...i just go and sit on the couch._

_**chica-**__ okay...oh before i forget are you hungry or anything?_

_**freddy**__\- no i'm fine i ate at home. Thank you for the offer though._

_**chica**__\- it's no problem_

_**~freddy's pov~**_

_When i went to go sit on the couch he noticed their was a cover and a pillow before I could say something I noticed a door close from down the hall. A minute later i saw bonnie wearing a Cute White Lace Tops Patchwork Purple Bottom Dress Long Sleeve. I had to admit she looked beautiful. When she saw me she smiled and said..._

_**~end of pov~**_

_**bonnie**__\- hi freddy_

_**freddy**__\- h-hi bonnie...you look very pretty today._

_**bonnie**__\- (__**blushes**__) t-thank you_

_**freddy**__\- (__**smiles**__) n-no problem _

_~chica was watching what was going on between the two a smiled and decided to say something~_

_**chica**__\- freddy is quite the gentlemen...aren't you freddy?_

_**freddy**__\- (__**sighs**__) i have been raised to well by my parents_

_**bonnie**__\- i-i don't think so._

_**freddy**__\- really?_

_**bonnie**__\- __**(smiles**__) yeah...it's good to be polite to people because who knows what good things will happen to you in return._

_~freddy said nothing but just smiled at the purple bunny's comment he was glad he was going to ask her to join him, into going into the park with him~_

_**freddy**__\- hey um bonnie?_

_**bonnie**__\- yes?_

_**freddy**__\- do you want to come to the park with me?_

_**bonnie**__\- (__**smiles**__) t-the park? well it does seem like a beautiful day to go...sure why not? let's go._

_~bonnie and freddy headed out the door as freddy closed it behind him. They both got in his car with chica watching through the window as they drove off to the park. Chica then realized something~_

_**chica**__\- wait a minute...she didn't get to eat her breakfast!_

_**foxy**__\- i'm already on it lass (__**grabs plate**__)_

_**chica**__\- WHAT THE!? oh thank god it's just you h-how did you get-_

_**foxy**__\- (__**grabbing food**__) aye back door lass_

_**chica**__\- ugh i need to learn how to keep that back door locked_

_**BACKDOOR UNLOCKED? chica what's wrong with you their are crooks!**_

_**(ahem) anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter took me like a hour cause i kept stopping for breaks since my hand hurts. anyways byez!**_

_**-yours truly love and loyalty365**_


	7. Chapter six- alone together at the park

_**tuesday tuesday tuesday TUESDAY UPDATE! **_

_**~bonnie's pov~**_

_On our way to the park, which was 20 minutes away, Me and freddy was driving around in his dodge challenger. And I had to admit it was a nice car. The outside of the car was black and had red stripes, but the inside was even better. The seats had a red design and they were nice and comfy, It had so much technology in it like the navigator which I thought was nice. But the best thing about the whole car was the speed. To me this is the most fastest car I have ever seen. A car like this must be commented on_

_**~end of pov~**_

_**bonnie**__\- This is a very nice car freddy._

_**freddy**__\- Thank you bonnie (__**smiles**__)_

_**bonnie**__\- (__**sighs**__) To bad my car is not a good as yours_

_**freddy**__\- What do you mean? don't you drive a convertible. Sometimes convertible's are nice cars too_

_**bonnie**__\- Yes...but it's not as good as this car. Your car looks more updated than mine. Mine is just as ordinary as any convertible. To be honest I always wanted a dodge challenger of my own. But I didn't really have much money at the time._

_~Before freddy could say something bonnie just turned her head to look out of the window. He even felt a little sorry for the poor bunny. About a good 10 minutes later they arrived at the park. It wasn't very crowded which was a good thing. When they both got out freddy soon spotted a bench that was not far from them~_

_**Freddy**__\- Well we are here_

_**bonnie**__\- And that wind breeze blowing through the air feels good on the warm day. Anyways let's get going_

_~As they were walking over to the bench bonnie saw some kids playing on the little playground with swings a slide monkey bars and more. It reminded her of doing all of those stuff with her parents as a child before her mother ''went away''. Once they sat down on the soothing bench~_

_**freddy**__\- This was actually my favorite park when I was little cub. I used to come here with my mom._

_**bonnie**__\- What about your dad?_

_**freddy**__\- he uh died In war._

_**bonnie**__\- Oh I-I didn't meant to upset you freddy...I apologise._

_**Freddy**__\- it's okay bonnie...what about you?_

_**bonnie**__\- I actually used to come here with my parents before my mother died (sheds tear) I'm sorry but just thinking about her makes me cry a little._

_**freddy**__\- I'm sorry for your loss bonnie please don't cry...seeing people who I care for makes me feel bad._

_**bonnie**__\- you care about me?_

_**freddy**__\- well of course you are my friend now and friends always have each other's back no matter what happens (__**smiles**__)_

_**bonnie**__\- Wow freddy that was very nice of you...I can see why you and chica are very good friends._

_**freddy**__\- (__**chuckles**__) Yes we are...me chica and foxy were all friends back in college and we still are now._

_~Just then a man in a ice cream suit pushing around a ice cream cart came up to freddy and bonnie and asked~_

_**Man**__\- hello there may I interest you two in a ice cream cone?_

_**bonnie**__\- oh thank you Sir I will take vanilla_

_**freddy**__\- And I will have chocolate_

_~The man scooped one vanilla and gave it to bonnie and one chocolate who he gave to freddy~_

_**Man**__\- That will be five dollars please_

_**bonnie**__\- Here you g-_

_**freddy**__\- wait allow me bonnie (__**pays**__) Here you go...Mike?_

_Mike- Yes and thank you enjoy the rest of your evening (leaves)_

_**bonnie**__\- You are quite the gentleman freddy (__**giggles**__) Thank you plus I do need ice cream since i didn't get to eat breakfast this morning. I don't know why I was in a rush._

_**freddy**__\- Your welcome and I wouldn't have mind to wait for you to eat your breakfast. You always get energy from food especially chica's (__**chuckles**__) she knows how to cook_

_**bonnie**__\- she sure does...Hey let's go on those swings over there for old time sake_

_**freddy**__\- I don't know_

_**bonnie**__\- Please freddy (__**puppy**__**eyes**__)_

_**freddy**__\- Alright Alright i will do it you can stop with the eyes._

_**bonnie**__\- That's how I always get my way (__**smirks**__)_

_**freddy**__\- I can tell...RACE YOU!_

_**bonnie**__\- Wha- WAIT NO FAIR!_

_~freddy made it to the swings first with bonnie sitting in the swing next to him. Freddy finished his ice cream and ate the cone, But his ice cream left him a little surprise around his mouth. Freddy didn't notice but bonnie did and giggled out loud and finding freddy confused~_

_**freddy**__\- what's so funny?_

_**bonnie**__\- You got a little something around you mouth hehehe._

_~freddy licked his lip and tasted chocolate ice cream then felt embarrassed and blushed a little~_

_**bonnie**__\- It's okay freddy really...you just had leftover ice cream on your face is all._

_**freddy**__\- yeah I guess your right_

_~Soon enough bonnie finished her ice cream and her cone but they same thing happen to her just like freddy. They both laughed and began to swing on the swings together for the rest of the evening while a shadow watched them~_

_**A shadow who could it be? find out in the next chap.**_

_**\- yours truly love and loyalty365**_


	8. Chapter seven- something in the shadows

_**I have finally updated once more you guys are probably happy but enjoy**_

**_~Freddy's pov~_**

_As me and bonnie was having fun together it was soon nearing dark and the park was about to close soon. When I told her we should go back to chica's a frown apeared on her face. It was kinda cute when she pouts._

**_~End of pov~_**

_**bonnie**__\- But I don't wanna go (__**crosses arms**__)_

_**freddy**__\- (__**chuckles**__) you are a silly bunny...I don't wanna leave either but we have to the park closes in five minutes._

_**bonnie**__\- alright then _

_~freddy got up from his swing set and turned to bonnie holding out his hand to help bonnie up. Soon enough she did grab his hand back smiling and got up from the swing as they both walked to the car~_

_A/N~ Not holding hands of course (__**yet**__.)_

**_~Chica's pov~_**

_While I was cooking dinner...Man I just love cooking, Foxy was watching TV since he decided to stay over until freddy and bonnie come back. Speaking of them they were pulling up in the drive through coming out of the car laughing while coming in the house._

**_~End of pov~_**

_**Freddy**__\- And then foxy said deez nuts which I thought was immature but funny at the same time (__**chuckles**__)_

_**bonnie**__\- (__**laughs**__) oh my stomach hurts...(__**sniffs**__) Mmm what are you cooking chica?_

_**chica**__\- (__**smiles**__) Macaroni and cheese with ham...seems like you to had fun today at the park didn't you? _

_**bonnie**__\- (__**blushes**__) Yeah we did_

_**freddy**__\- But we also had a ice cream accident...I uh caught some ice cream on my face...But so did bonnie._

_**chica**__\- Both of you? wow and you guys didn't want to bring me back any?_

_**bonnie**__\- (__**smiles**__) Nope._

_**chica**__\- Oh I see how it is well no dinner for you too then (__**smirks**__)_

_**freddy**__\- Chica you know you would never starve us_

_**chica**__\- Yeah I wouldn't...Maybe. But now you don't have to stare because the food is done!_

_**bonnie**__\- Good I love me some mac and cheese._

_**Chica**__\- FOXY COME EAT!_

_**foxy**__\- I'M COMING LASS! (__**walks in**__) aye ye both be back. Did ye both have fun?_

_**freddy**__\- Oh you have no idea._

_~They all began to fix their plates and sit down at the dining to eat. Once they finished freddy and foxy were making their way out of the door to go home. Before freddy got in the car with foxy bonnie stopped to him and walked over to his car~_

_bonnie- Before you go I just want to to tell you that today...I had fun with you (__**smiles**__)._

_**freddy**__\- (__**smiles**__) So did I...It was nice to get to know you more._

_~That's when bonnie did the unexpected, She kissed his cheek while blushing and told him goodnight then walked off in chica's house. Freddy just stood there stunned by what just happen to him but in a good way. Once he came back to reality he smiled then got in his car to find foxy smirking at him on what just happen. Freddy just playfully rolled his eyes and drove out of chica's yard and rolled out. That's when that dark figure that was in chica's yard behind a bush slightly chuckled in a evil way~_

**_~?'s pov~_**

_(__**chuckles**__) Freddy fazbear better be prepared for what's gonna happen to him...He won't know what hit him_

**_~end of pov~_**

_**Who is this mysterious guy? and why does he want freddy? Hmm. Bye.**_

_**\- Yours truly love and loyalty365**_

_**P.s sorry if this was short It's thundering where I am and My computer might shut off on me.**_


End file.
